


the wasp and the spider

by erosshakki



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Boundless, F/M, Latex, Latex(propolis )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erosshakki/pseuds/erosshakki
Summary: fan arta guess after reading 《boundless》character in Latex(propolis )





	the wasp and the spider

https://erosshakki.tumblr.com/post/188151826188/the-wasp-and-the-spider

entreri transformed into lolth's champion after tortured in cocoon full of wasp

a guess after reading 《boundless》

hope entreri will survive

additional gift: a cute meme of kimmuriel https://erosshakki.tumblr.com/post/188151995143/kimmuriel


End file.
